


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by Kairosclerosis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Funeral, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairosclerosis/pseuds/Kairosclerosis
Summary: Alex knew the mourners were only here because they felt bad for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty one shot to brighten (or darken?) your Thanksgiving.

Alex knew the mourners were only here because they felt bad for him. 

It was a horrible thing to think, honestly, but he knew it was true. John didn't have anyone else, no family that would want to come. His parents had disowned him and his sisters lived overseas. 

And their closest friends- Laf, Herc, Burr... they weren't available. Overseas, or doing important work things. Shitty, but Alex understood. He'd be the same, if it wasn't him in this situation. Everyone else hadn't really known John. They were here because Alex had asked them to be, by mentioning it or letting someone else send out the invitations. 

In Alex's personal opinion, black had never looked good on him. He was wrong, of course, he looked the best out of the whole crowd of mourners. It brought out how striking his facial features were, and the green in his eyes. 

It brought out the red rim around them as well, and how puffy they were. The bags underneath them seemed even more pronounced than usual. 

The priest droned on and on about how John would be sorely missed, and all Alex could feel was mild annoyance. He just wanted to go home and curl up in bed, go back to sleep like he had been for days. 

Like he had been when he got the call. 

John had been driving home when a semi hit his car, throwing it over the side of a freeway bridge and onto the river rocks below. Alex hadn't gotten there in time. The medics got the love of his life out of the water and onto a stretcher, but he died in the ambulance. Before either of them could get to the hospital. 

Alex had been distraught for days, screaming and thrashing and punching walls. It had hollowed the man out, leaving him feeling simply... empty. Since then, he had cycled between sleeping and working, sleeping and working, not thinking about it at all. He had given up everything for John, and now he had to start over.

There was still a lighter circle on his finger, marking where his ring had sat. The first thing he had done was take it off and hide it away, afraid he would destroy it in his anguish. It was just the type of self destructive shit Alex would do. 

Especially since it wasn't a ring John gave him. Alex was engaged to a pretty little slip of nothing, Eliza Schuyler. The woman was mercilessly ignorant of what she didn't need to know, which had enabled Alex and John to carry on as long as they did. Stupid, really. It never should've been allowed to continue after college. 

Anyways. 

The service ended quickly, or at least it seemed to Alex that it did. The mourners lined up to toss a handful of dirt on the grave, Alex at the very back. 

When he threw the dirt, he threw his heart down there too. It would rest with John until Alex went to join him. Staring down at the grave, what remained of the beautiful John Laurens, Alex felt himself harden. He wouldn't love anything or anyone this way again. It would make it all the harder when they inevitably left him. 

"I am so sorry," said a soft, female voice. Alexander stared at the grave for a moment more, then turned to the woman, face blank except for his still red eyes. 

"I have so much work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love kudos and comments so if you want to brighten my day you can leave some lmao. If you want to see the accompanying aesthetic you can find it on @pluspeggy, my Instagram account. If you ever want to roleplay you can find me there too. Have a good day yall!


End file.
